


Dance

by cocoggs



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Shaiman/Shaiman & Wittman/Greig
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoggs/pseuds/cocoggs
Summary: Mike and Veruca dancing together based on a scene from the 2017 broadway musical.  Shippy if you squint.
Relationships: Veruca Salt & Mike Teavee, Veruca Salt/Mike Teavee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dance

At first, Mike had grimaced when those cursed Oompa Loompas appeared; he was smart enough to realize they weren't exactly a good sign. He frowns and starts playing a game on his phone, when suddenly in the corner of his eye, he spots a certain girl with a pink tutu flaying around. She's dancing, Mike realizes, it isn't graceful nor does it have any structure– no– Veruca's just moving and jumping around to the singing. It endears him, the contrast with how the spoiled princess is dancing now compared to how she showed off her apparent ballet skills. Before he knows what he's doing, his arms are swinging to the beat as well, and the rest of him is quick to follow. Her dancing becomes wilder, with her spinning in the air while waving her limbs around, and Mike can't help but laugh. A somewhat icy glare is shot at him, but only shortly before she starts laughing too. Her smile was bright, warm, and sincere, it caught him off guard, and a part of him thought it was– dare he say–  _ pretty _ . He puts his phone back in his pocket, and they just dance. Wonka's stupid factory falls away; right now, they're two carefree kids dancing to dumb music. When the song comes to an end, she fixes her hair, and her sour persona reappears as if nothing happened.

Mike hears Violet's dad cry out, and he remembers the hellhole they're stuck in. Another kid falls victim to the factory, go figure. When he turns to Veruca, he swears they make eye contact for a second before she quickly averts her gaze. A smile forms on his face, despite himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he and the brat come out of this alive, they could be friends. His hopes aren't high, but the thought causes him to let out a quiet laugh. 

_ The criminal hacker and her royal highness, an unlikely duo indeed. _


End file.
